Hyugacest: Theme Set Gamma
by Hiasobi
Summary: Additional theme set. [The sky is open above him and it's the most terrifying thing in the world because it'll only take him away from her] NejiHinaNaruSasu


A bonus theme set for all those who liked the previous ones. Lots of interconnected plots and time skipping in this batch.

Dedicated to all those who were around the lj comm. when the challange was first posted back a few years ago: **sintari**, **kaorien**, **bishounenchaser**, **ayonoi**, **kaiyrah**, **damagedgarden**, **cherylhew**, **thallein**, and all you others, you know who you are. Hope you likes.

* * *

**Title:** hyugacest: Theme Set Gamma  
**Summary:** A bonus theme set, the extra 51 after the original 100 [ **kaorien** there are two 112! You tricked me! NejiHinaNaruSasu  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

**101. Skin**

When she finally reaches out her hand toward his forehead in grand ceremony to remove the cursed seal, he grabs hold of her fingers lighting fast and grinds the joints against each other in his grip. He looks up at her desperately on his knees in front of her.

"Please, don't." He begs.

She closes her eyes and does it anyway.

The next morning he rages and screams and breaks every reflective surface that he can find. He hates it - he hates it - he _hates_ it. The unmarred skin; clear, smooth, unblemished, not showing even the trace of where a cursed seal used to be; is monstrous.

**102. Smile**

His lips pull up at the corners trembling. His team mates and friends are gathered around his hospital bed, where he had been taken when he had fainted after wrecking massive destruction in his quarters on the compound. They stare at him shocked; the bloody hands, scratched torso, shallow cuts on his cheek, and the pure untarnished skin of his forehead.

"I'm free." He says brightly with a cracking voice and chokes. Fisting his hands, ignoring the reopened wounds staining the gauze red, squeezing his eyes closed painfully tight, it's all he can do to keep breathing.

**103. Breasts**

They first get noticed when ten-year-old Neji smashes another palm onto her torso, she falls ungracefully to the ground, and she waits for the cutting words. But as silence continues she looks up to see Neji staring at his palm confusedly, then he flickers his eyes to her. He sneers, "Did you get fat?"

**104. Tea Time**

There are brownies, cookies, biscuits, sometimes muffins and cup cakes. Three o'clock every day, any day, the small independently owned café is busy and the quiet server/cashier/owner smiles welcoming to the small flow of customers and serves them.

Teenage girls playing hooky from school stare out of the corner of their vision and whisper to one another: _" do see him? In the back corner? That's Hyuuga Neji! The most eligible bachelor of the year! His family owns Hyuuga Incorporated! He's filthy rich and he's the President of the company now!" _

_"What's he doing in a tiny shop like this?" _

_"Who knows, maybe to get away from the publicity? The reporters are crazy for him you know." _

_"Oh, I remember, wasn't there some kind of scandal last year? Didn't they disinherit someone so he could?"_

The topic of conversation takes a slow sip of his tea, works on his laptop and ignores the gossips. He comes every day without fail with the afternoon rush and sits in the back until all the customers leave at the end of the day when the store closes at 6pm. He's waiting.

When all the tables are cleared, the till is counted, the floor swept, dishes washed, and she can't avoid him anymore, he looks up into her eyes as she stands next to his chair.

"Come home, Hinata-sama." He tells her as he does every day.

**105. Team mates**

She laughs and laughs because she's never seen something so pathetic and sad in her whole life. Her heart is breaking, it's breaking and shattering and it's _broken_ but Ten Ten doesn't stop the crooked sound. Neji had just turned her down, but he didn't know why. He didn't know but she did, he is so in love with his cousin, but there was nothing happy or hopeful in that situation. She laughing and crying and he's demanding to know what's going on but she won't tell know. She won't tell him because he's a friend and a comrade and the first love of her life and maybe it's spiteful or maybe it's a mercy but as long as he doesn't know, he won't break.

**106. Annoyance**

He hates them: the stares, the giggles, the shining eyes, coy blushes, inviting smiles. Walking down the street in downtown Tokyo he ignores all the women who turn back to stare at him or try to catch his eye. It's been part of his life since he had gone through puberty and he hates the superficial women who all look at him and see money, looks, success, easy living. He talks on his cell phone, barking orders to his staff, and arguing with Uzumaki about their summer plans.

He gone out with the beautiful, the coy, the luscious, and none of them have satisfied him. Only now, entering his late twenties with his mother constantly nagging at him to find a stable relationship, he's starting to realize what he wants.

And the one who he wants to look at him would never resort to such measures.

**107. Shyness**

She disappears for months. Oh, she doesn't really disappear. She trains, she visits her friends, she goes out with her team mates, she completes missions. But Neji has not seen her, spoken to her, for months even when they are both in the village and in the compound. All he has seen is a lock of hair around the corner, the edge of her clothes turning the hall, the side of her face as she closes the door, the sound of her soft voice speaking with others, the forgotten weapons and herbs on the patio.

It drives him insane because he knows she's avoiding him. She hasn't seen him face to face and actually run away from him; she has been more effective, she hasn't let them be in the same vicinity for any period of time at all. She is a kuniochi thorough and thorough. But he is a shinobi and one day he corners her after careful hours of tracing and following her movements.

He grabs her by the shoulders roughly and demands to know what is going on. Why she has been avoiding him for all this time. And instead of going pale, instead of staring at him with wide, fearful eyes that had been all too common in their youth; she goes up in flames, her face red as a fire truck. He has seen this reaction of hers but it had never been applied to him before, he had always received the wide-eyed, pale-faced, grief-stricken expression until it turned into a tentative tolerance years later. Now she stammers nonsensical things, wrings her hands together, avoids his stare, cheeks flushed like it has been splashed with red paint, and using the shock, which causes him to loosen his grip, she runs away fast and efficiently.

She has run away from him before; her small back disappearing from his view, and he had always been filled with loathing, bitterness, and regret at the sight. But now a singing joy bursts from his heart and he stares after her utterly confused about why he is feeling this way.

**108. Nibble**

Neji likes to bite on the plump lower lips, pinching the softness gently. It always makes her gasp and arch towards him.

**109. Feathers**

When he's 19 and drunk, on one of the extremely rare times he let himself go as they celebrated their basketball team's win at the Nationals, all the players high off victory and alcohol, and they dare each other to do the stupid things that only youth do. As Neji stands in the tattoo parlour and the artist asks him what tattoo he wants and where, in a moment of inspiration he doesn't know the origin off, he peels off his shirt and lays down on his front. He tells the man: on the shoulder blades, he wants wings, wings to soar to that basket and beyond with.

**110. Treat**

"Trick-or-treat!" Vampire Neji says.

The lady at the door beams at the adorably six year old boy and drops two chocolate bars into the dark velvet bag. Smiling he turns and runs down the porch steps to the end of the lawn before stopping and waiting.

"Trick-trick-or-treat." Shy Angel Hinata says ducking her head, trying to avoid being bumped by the other two kids who joined her at the door.

The lady smiles and drops a single chocolate bar into the white silk bag. Hinata bobs in thanks and scrambles down to where Neji and their fathers are waiting; she reaches them fairly quick but Neji is frowning and she hopes he's not angry at her for taking so long. Her legs are shorter and can't run as fast as he does, and she quails under his gaze as she thinks maybe he's angry that waiting for her shortens the number of houses he could go, and the amount of candy he could get. She ducks her head and shrinks away, thinking maybe she could say she was tired and that her father could go home with her, and leave Neji to do the rest of his candy collecting without hassle.

Child Vampire Neji gets a determined look in his eye and sticks his small arm into the black bag, rummages around until he finds what he is looking for, pulls out a large chocolate bar, reaches out to pull open Hinata's smaller white purse, and drops it in. He nods satisfied while she stares up at him wide eyed adoration.

Over head Hiashi and Hizashi smile at each other, bewildered and amused.

**111. Winter**

It's cold and her garden is bare. She's on a month long mission and he stands on the frozen earth, staring down at the barren soil, wondering when life is going to come back to this stale place.

**112. Spring**

A small sprout buds from the ground, leaning up to the light, and Neji sits on the grass with his arms around her shoulders as she dozes in the chilly dawn air.

**OR **

**112. Birthday**

The snow falls, the wind whispers, the sun shines gently on the winter day. In an old tool shed in the back of a housing compound a single candle is lit on top of a homemade cupcake. Pale hands move the match away and shake out the flame. A newly twelve-year-old girl stands silently in front of the worn counter and closes her eyes, making a wish. Quietly she blows out the candle.

Peering though the slightly open doorway, hidden in the shade of the trees, a thirteen-year-old boy stands leaning against a tree trunk, arms crossed, staring with part sadness and part anger.

Pearl white eyes swirl with unfulfilled wishes and broken promises.

**113. Presents**

He opens his eyes, half groggy and still tired from last night's training. He shifts aching muscles and turns to see ointment jars and clean bandages. They are label: bruises, aching muscle, torn ligaments, scrapes, pain reliever. He reaches out with heartfelt warmth.

An hour later he gives his thanks to a confused mother.

**114. Sunny Place**

He finds her sitting in a meadow, bathing in the afternoon light. Her head is tilted towards the sun and her eyes are closed. Her face is free of stress and her body is peaceful. She sits with her legs bent at the knees on the ground in front of her and her hands are slumps by her side.

She is beautiful and he trembles as he walks towards her. The pure smooth skin of her forehead is as striking as it has always been but the same skin on his forehead makes him sick. There is no mark or discoloration or barely detectable ridges anymore.

He isn't sealed

He isn't caged.

He's free.

He startles her as his silent steps suddenly sound in the silence and he collapses in front of her. He buries his face in her stomach and wraps his arms around her torso tightly. He shakes and begs and cries.

The sky is open above him and it's the most terrifying thing in the world because it'll only take him away from her.

**115. Hyuuga**

When she walks the long path down the aisle to obtain her title, she stands alone; her steps quiet, eyes faced forward, and wild birds in mid flight encircle her in a colourful swirl on a backdrop of forest on her elaborate ceremonial kimono. The Main House on one side, the Branch on the other, and walking a respectful foot behind her Neji follows. The whole village is crowded outside the compound gates watching their Rokudaime dance on his feet, wanting to see the new Clan head as soon as the ceremony is over.

The length of the room and the path of wooden floor aren't long at all, but breath is held and tension wound tight as she passes the clan members one by one. Soon she stands in front of the Council and her father, the current-soon-to-be-previous Clan Head. Her eyes never drop, her gaze never wavers, and when she's in front of him and staring straight ahead, she's not seeing him at all. What she Sees with those eyes is beyond Hiashi now.

**116. Respect**

The Hyuuga goes crashing into the ground and dirt smears along his cheek. He moves to get up but a hand grabs him by the back of his shirt and smashes him back into the dirt. Neji leans down, dark and menacing, grinding the face of the insolent man to the soil as he speaks the words clearly. "How did you address her?"

**117. Loyalty**

"You're taking _her_ side?" Ten Ten croaks at him. "I'm your wife!"

Neji is tall and unmoving. "I believe in her."

**118. Trust**

It's the first time in many, many years she hasn't flinch away from his approaching hand and this time, let him touch her. His chest is tight and his eyes sting. He tightened the muscles of his face and pretends that nothing significant happened as she shyly looks at him from behind lowered lashes, all the while he talks and holds back the urge to fall to his knees in benediction and thank her for forgiving him.

**119. Hurt**

She always draws into herself, like the outside world is distant from her, closing herself away from the rest of the world and the people who hurt her. He wants to grab her by the shoulders and shake her furiously whenever she does that. Does she not understand, he wants to shout at her, she is leaving him behind?

**120. Sleep**

Its how the fairy tales go: she fell into a long and peaceful sleep. Except in real life it never works the easy way. There are no princes to be had to save her, and she would never awaken once more. He crushes her body in his arms and tears leak from his blinded eyes. She gave her life to the poison needles to save him, but she couldn't be saved.

**121. Mysteries**

He stops her on a crowded street, people crossing the corner on the left, shoppers coming out of the mall on the right. He grabs a hold of her upper arm as she passes him by in the opposite direction. She stares at him startled; she has never seen him before her life. People pause momentarily at the figures of the young man in a business suit holding onto the arm of a student, her uniform proclaiming her from the local high school before moving on, he could be a friend, relative, or acquaintance. Maybe even a lover, if they didn't minded the some odd 5 years difference between the two.

"I know you." He tells her wide eyes, whispering almost to himself. "I know you. I do."

**122. Different Lives**

She dreamed once. About a house of unity. Of a clan united. Of an unprejudiced village. Of families loving each other. Of a child who was free to dream. Of teenagers free to fly. Of adults free to love.

She dreamed of Naruto's bright, true smile.

She dreamed of Sasuke's delight laughter.

She dreamed of her father's gentleness.

She dreamed of her mother's forgotten warmth.

She dreamed of Iruka, face clear of a scar. Of Kakashi's two brillant brown eyes. Of Kuranai's face without sorrow. Of Hizashi's encouraging pat on the head. Of Hanabi's body free of scars.

She dreamed a dream filled with light and laughter and filled with his love.

Of his warm smile. Gentle hands. Tender touches, and wearing that forehead protector to show his pride in the village and not to hide something. Of the weight on her shoulders disappearing, and the ability to fly.

**123. Parties**

It's loud and bright and the club disco lights hit her right in the pupil. She winces and closes her eyes. Her friends drifted away unawares and when she opens her eyes she stares straight into the white gaze of a stranger. She blinks and recognizes him as the one who had grabbed her arm outside the mall the other day. He's in a pair of black pants, black collar shirt, and wraps an arm around her slim waist. She is startled and he takes the opportunity to pull her to him. Hinata blinks white, white, sensitive eyes and he leans down to lay his forehead on hers, staring into her with the same pair of eyes. "We're fated."

**124. Tangled**

When they were four, the first time they saw each other was also the moment that their destinies were decided. Of course, later on Neji will fight against this notion, this conception: that he was destined to be in the Branch House and forever below the Main. But that wasn't what destiny had in mind for those two.

Their destinies were tied to each other, and that was the only clause. If Neji chose to hate, to spite, to turn away…that was at the liberation of his own choices. The one thing he would not ever be able to do is to forget about Hinata and leave her behind.

But how things would have been so much simpler if that had been possible…

**125. Light and Dark**

It's not the same. It's not the same at all when Neji takes Naruto into his arms or when Naruto presses his lips against Neji. Naruto is too broad, Neji is too harsh, but they are all that's left of Hinata's love and if they can't have her they'll have each other, no one else will do. It's soft and secret and something they'll never, ever tell anyone else.

Neji's dark strands flow over Naruto's bright ones, and Neji's reticent countenance contrasts with Naruto's loud personality. Naruto pushes Neji to react, Neji pulls Naruto to have control. They work. They balance. The village thinks it's a shame the two men couldn't have loved a woman instead but the two fit well together. Hinata is gone, dead, lost to an important mission more than a year ago, and the two adult men who she had always loved, whom basked in her quiet light without knowing, wander in the dark without her.

Sasuke grinds his teeth and digs his nails into his palms. He's come back to Konoha but it seems it's too late.

**126. Yin and Yang**

When she was four and Neji-niisan couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to play with her or not; some days he came over, some days he stared at her blankly; she replicates a picture she saw the to her day, drawing a circle and only colored half in. But then she left a white spot in the dark half and put the dark spot on the white half.

When asked by her mother she said the circle was her Clan; the dark half the Branch, like their kimonos, and the white like the Main. She then labelled the white spot Hinata and the dark spot Neji. When questioned by her mother she smiled and answered she didn't know why. Maybe one day she'll represent the Branch house and Neji represent the Main. Her mother laughed with her as she giggled.

**127. Balance**

When Hinata is killed so they can instate the second daughter as Heir, it's only fair that Neji kills Hanabi for their impertinence for taking her away from him.

**128. Blood**

Blood is thicker then water, all ninja knows this as they slash into their opponents again and again. The sticky substance stains cloth and skin and lingers in presence long after it has been spilled. But water, less dense and colorful, is the only thing that can wash it away and make them feel clean again.

**129. Babies**

"It's out!" the doctor announces and picks up the blood covered mass. "It's a boy!"

And the head nurse comes over with a towel to wrap the baby with and they think it's done until Hinata's eyes widen and she squirms, alerting the midwife who peers under the hospital gown.

"Doctor, we have another one! It's going to be twins!"

**130. Kimono**

She sits and embroiders, white thread moving in and out of the black fabric again and again. Clouds, wings, feathers emerge from the simply movement in beautiful, complex patterns. Hours pass, the sun moves up and down, it sets and rises. Slowly, carefully, she pulls the needle through again and again, meticulous and precise: there is no room for error. She designs belief, hopes, desires, aspirations, the convictions of a little boy-child and in the end she shakes the delicate silk out. It is ready, a landscape proclaiming his intentions as he ascends tomorrow.

**131. Celebration**

"We did it." Hinata whispers, bright with excitement and bites her bottom lip gently.

"I'm glad." Neji replies staring deeply into her eyes. He leans down and she stills but does not move away, and it is almost too late before Lee interrupts them by throwing an arm around his shoulder and hulling him back wards into a fierce hug.

"We did it!" Lee proclaims in delight.

Hinata blinks and her attention is caught by the enthusiastic Kiba.

"No regrets?" Naruto asks suddenly in front of him.

"Aa." Neji replies.

**132. Lost**

"This is yours."

They place the traditional staff into Hanabi's hands and she stares uncomprehending. Hinata and Neji had gone out in a blaze of glory yesterday in a battle against an enemy Kage, a _Kage_. Her father is tired and Hanabi is twenty-two. Jiyuu is ten and Tsubasa six, they stare at their aunt solemnly and Hanabi feels fearful and alone.

Hinata is not there to guide them, Neji is not there to advise, Jiyuu and Tsubasa are not smiling, and the whole Clan is hers to lead.

She doesn't know how.

**133. Content**

"Are you telling me you're happy?" Sasuke asks. "Does that mockery of a family make you satisfied?"

Naruto stares back at him determinedly. "They're not afraid to walk down the streets with me. They can hang their head proud when I'm mentioned. Hinata and Neji accept me."

"Do they love you?" Sasuke demands. "In love with you?"

Naruto's eyes are hard. "That doesn't matter."

**134. Nicknames**

"I know you." He said smiling crookedly at her from the hospital bed.

It was a rarity to see Neji's open smile. He was currently dosed highly on prescription painkillers as they waited for one of the doctors on call to get back. There was an overflow of patients at the hospital, three different units returning from A-rank missions at the same time, nurses and interns were yelling in the corridors for assistance.

She sat on the chair next to the bed, smiling shyly in return. "Yes." She replied nervously, pushing back a lock of hair which fell right back to where it was. His smile broadened and he reached out lighting-quick to grab her wrist, startling her. She made an aborted attempt to tell him not to move but froze when he leaned close. He reached out with his other hand to brush the dark strands behind her ear.

His smile was wide, eyes bright, and his expression open. He grinned goofily at her reddening face, tracing her cheek lightly.

"Freedom." He said.

She blinked and was taken by surprise as he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.

**135. Push**

"Just one more." The doctor encourages. "I can see the crown of the baby's head"

Hinata screams and crushes Neji's hand in hers. "I hate you. I hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you." She says quietly once she gathers her voice, repeating the words that had become her mantra in the last 14 hours.

He brushes the soaked hair back away from her face with the hand not currently mangled and he kisses her sweaty forehead gently. "That's nothing new. Now one more push and then we're almost done."

Her back arches and squeezes her internal muscles once more as the contraction runs pain through her body like livewire. _"Hate you."_

**136. Arigatou / Thank you**

He is stiff, shoulder back, back tense, hands fisting over and over. He stands at the entrance of his door way and his eyes are harsh, his breathing carefully controlled. "I can't let you do this."

Naruto tilts his head, lips twitching. "I want to."

"You're crazy." Neji cursed. "You can't. No one is that selfless. No can would make such a sacrifice."

"Hinata?"

Neji swore at him.

Naruto laughed. "Just because I asked to marry her, didn't mean you couldn't too. You aways fight for what you wanted Neji."

"No one wants a man in love with their wife around." Neji said stiffly.

"I would." Naruto replied. "I would be glad you were with her when I wouldn't be able to. To protect her. To guard her. To keep her safe. Make her happy."

"You're an idiot. Daft. Deranged. You'll regret it. You'll hate it. You'll,"

Naruto put a hand on Neji's shoulder, blue eyes twinkling. "I know. I love you too."

Neji cursed, shrugged off his hand, walked over the wall and ran a hand through messy hair. He took a deep shuddering breath, eyes closed. He couldn't say. He wouldn't, that would make the unhinged blonde think he approved of the plan, but somewhere inside happiness and hope raged even as he tried to stomp it out. He couldn't say the words, even if he wanted to. His throat dried, clenched and he swallowed painfully. Eyes stung.

"It's alright." Naruto said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "I understand."

Neji turned and cussed at him at long and hard as Naruto's laughter carried out around them.

**137. Urge**

She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. And she knew she shouldn't, but she had been wondering and _wondering!_ But she shouldn't, so Sakura bit her tongue and pushed down her curiosity like she had been doing in the last month every time she saw Hinata. Her tongue curled and her lips twitched and she desperately told herself no, no, no, no! As Inner Sakura stomped and taunted and smirked cruelly before taking control of her mouth and began, "Hinata,"

But Naruto beat her to it. Enthusiastically. Cheerfully. Obliviously. "Hey, hey, Hinata-chan! Now that you're together, do you still call Neji: niisan?"

**138. Snow**

It's white, it's fluffy, and it lands on the shoulder of her jacket, the top of her hair, the tip of her nose, the surface of her eyelashes. He tries desperately to look away as it melts and the water catches the winter light, sparkling in the noon sun.

**139. Paper doors**

"You shouldn't be here." She tells him tremblingly. "Leave. Get out."

He does not answer and traces lingering fingers down her cheek.

"I'll call for help." Her eyes are huge as he steps up to her. "They'll hear. They'll come. They will know you're here."

He leans down, breathe mingling with hers. "What makes you think they don't already?"

**140. The lies we tell the world**

"I'm proud to be Hyuuga."

**141. The lies we tell each other**

"You don't understand."

**142. Ecstasy**

He's slept with women. He's tasted victory. He's received rewards and trophies. He's been praised and glorified.

The first time she touches him without hesitation or fear, there are no comparisons.

**143. Cover**

"You can't be serious." Neji says tightly.

"Why not?" Naruto questions. "I'm in love with her. You're in love with her."

Neji stiffens. Naruto laughs. "Deny it all you want, it won't make it any less the truth."

"You can't marry her." Neji says.

"Why not?" Naruto replies. "This way we can all be together."

**144. Mistakes**

She awakens and lean up on her elbows in the softness of a bed that's not her own. She stare down at him, dark hair fanned out, white eyes closed, breath even. He feigns sleep as she slips out of the bed and leaves.

He opens his eyes to shimmering blue strands, legs entangled, hands wrapped around a soft waist. He controls his heart beat, quiets his breathing, and tightens his arms momentarily before loosening his grip. He does not watch as she departs.

She wakes to a now familiar ceiling. Hair spread on a shared pillow, wiry arms across her abdomen, fingers intertwined with hers, a warm body by her side. She gently begins to untangle herself and freezes when he speaks, "Stop leaving me."

**145. Atonement**

Jiyuu spins and lashes out. Veins bulge around his eyes and charka swirls in the air around him. The grass around his feet shows the bare indentions of a circle. Beside him, Tsubasa imitates her older brother, spinning slowly, charka scarcely present, and stumbles.

The Kaiten is an advanced technique, currently out of reach of the two children but Jiyuu has demanded to learn, and when his father was away on a mission he had went running to his grandfather. Tsubasa screeched and followed her older brother, determined as always not to be left out.

Hiashi sits on the elevated boards and watches as Jiyuu completes another turn, the grass flying up in the air. Tsubasa stops, tired, and watches her brother train. She giggled and clapped her hand at the crude imitation.

"Nii-chan is so cool!" She said, turning to her grandfather. "I want to do it too."

He stares at her blank forehead, he often does. "Ahhh." He smiles and pats her lightly on the head.

She laughs delighted and scrambles onto his lap.

**146. Grave**

She lays a flower in front of the tombstone. The grave is new, barely a year old. Hanabi stands some distance away, still unable to accept it totally.

"Thank you." She says to her father. "You really did love us in the end."

She turns and walks away, this time without regrets.

**147. Perverse**

"I'll scream." Hinata threatens timidly.

He holds her down by the wrist and the hip, wedging his body between her legs. Neji leans to breath onto her face. "I'd like that."

**148. Deserving**

"Why did you forgive me?" Neji asks.

"Ah, um." Hinata stutters.

He does not step back or retract the question. She looks at him flinchingly and tries to smile, poking her fingers in front of her in nervousness.

"Because you asked." She whispers.

"Why did you forgive me?" Neji asks again, this time with a desperate fierceness. "I did not deserve it. You did not have to."

She pauses and lets her hands drop to her sides. She smiles timidly. "Because you asked."

**149. Children**

"How are you doing, Jiyuu?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno-basan." Jiyuu greeted. "I am well."

"And the clan?" Sakura asked smiling.

The fifteen year old Hyuuga Heir tilted his head. "The Hyuuga is well."

"That is good." She says with a forced smile. "I hear you've mastered another technique again. Neji pushes you hard."

"Father is strict, but fair." Jiyuu returns steadily.

"He forces too much on you." Jiyuu's eyes are hard. She sighs. "He didn't used to be so cold, you know. I hope you remember the days he was softer. Hinata's death hit him hard, he reverted back to the person he used to be before the Chuunin exam...I wonder if Tsubasa was old enough to even remember the warm, doting father he used to be."

Jiyuu stares at her. "Father loves us, we've always known that."

Sakrua sighs in relief. "That's good. I was just worried...with the recent talk of re-opening Hinata's case...there's been pressure on him. You're father loves you guys, never doubt that."

Jiyuu's eyes are cool as they gaze at her. "We never have."

He turns to leave yet Sakura asks, "Really?" She smiled nervously. Neji had turned cold, reticent, and dangerous to approach after the news of Hinata's death five years ago. She had wanted to help him, and to help look after the kids, from her friendship to Hinata but Neji had scorned every attempt.

"Hey! Jiyuu!" A far away voice called. They turned to see the fifteen year old Kyu waving his hands energetically from the distance. Bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously and short dark hair shone with navy highlights. The identity of Kyu's parent was an open secret in speculation; the parties involved had never denied or affirmed any inquires. "Dad says we've got to get going. Did you remind your Father? Let's go!"

Jiyuu tilts his head in acknowledgement and turning, stared back at her coldly, looking so much like his father. "Father loves us, we never doubt that." He told her without inflection. "He just loves Mother more."

And leaving Sakura in stunned silence he walked dismissively away.

**150. Living in this moment, loving**

Hiashi crashes through the paper door in a mad dash. "Neji! Stop!"

The Hyuuga Head pauses in his motion to touch the bare forehead of the teenage boy in front of him. Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at him from the center of the room: three white, one blue.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greets.

Jiyuu and Tsubasa nod their agreement to their father's words.

"Neji," Hiashi begins anxious, "stop. You must not do this. This is wrong. _Wrong._ Hinata and you made it so. We do not forcibly Seal the children anymore."

The Hyuuga Head is tall, unmoving. His expression is cool. "This is not your concern."

Hiashi took a step forward. "What would this accomplish." He said, referring to the kneeling Kyu. "Sealing him won't do anything. Most don't even know him. We released him. There's no reason to-"

"Grandfather." The blue-eyed boy says.

Hiashi falls silent.

The dark blue haired teen turned his face and the current bare forehead fully towards eldest Hyuuga.

"I requested this." He replies; sky blue eyes the color of the wide open, of freedom, staring calmly at the shocked elder. "I wish this."

"Why?" Hiashi croaks.

Jiyuu standing behind the teen in support, places a uniting hand on the shoulder of the kneeling Kyu, his twin. Lavender tinted white eyes are half hooded as they look out from underneath delicate lashes he inherited from his mother. Twelve-year-old Tsubasa standing at their side laces her hands in front of her. Kyu turns his head and blue catches white.

"I have something I need to protect." Kyu says, not breaking his gaze with Tsubasa. "It is not that much of a price to pay, is it Father?"

Hyuuga Neji reaches out to untie the customary bandages wrapped around his forehead, even after all these years. Hiashi watches in trepidation then horrid fascination as the bare skin of the last two decades is revealed as the bandages falls away: artistic and harmless looking the Seal blazes from its place where it had been long ago.

"No." Neji replies. "It is not much at all."

Hiashi is weak; his legs threaten to give from under him. His hands are shaking and he stares horrified, at the once again marked forehead of his nephew. There is a snort from the wall and Hiashi turns to see the Rokudiame leaning against the wood, dressed in his casual clothes.

"You were always a dramatic." The Hokage says. "Now Kyu's picking up your bad habits."

"_My_ bad habits?" Neji raises a brow.

"_His_ bad habits?" Kyu repeats sardonically.

Naruto scowls. "Shut up squirt." He turns to Neji. "Your old man looks like he's going to kneel over at any moment."

"Da-ad." Kyu whines.

Naruto sighed. "Well it looks like no one else is going to leave this fiasco." Jiyuu still had his hand on his brother's shoulder and Tsubasa had not moved from her spot. Naruto sighed. "I'll take him outside so you guys can continue, since the brat's so keen on it."

Kyu grins at him. "Thanks Dad."

"We'll be out soon, Dad." Jiyuu echoes.

Tsubasa smiles in thanks and Neji just stares at him until Naruto rolled his eyes. The Hokage places a bracing on the eldest Hyuuga's back and guides him out of the room, down the hall, and into the deserted courtyard.

"I don't understand." Hiashi says faintly.

Naruto pats him on the shoulder before leaving. "You will."

An eternity later that night, Kyu resting in a spare guestroom with Tsubasa and Jiyuu sleeping in extra futons, a messenger nin arrives at Hiashi's office door.

"Yes?" The wary Hyuuga asks.

A scroll is handed over. "Three specialists sent on an S-class mission returned two days ago to report they had found the lost Lady Hyuuga." The Branch member's eyes are shining. "Hinata-sama is returning."

**.: smash the world's shell : . **

* * *

For those who might be confused about the children:  
Kyu and Jiyuu are faternal twins, meaning they share the same mother but different father. My OT3-ness coming out XD.

Jiyuu - Neji and Hinata - Neji's hair, Hinata's eyes: long black hair, facial structure mostly from Neji, lavender tinted white eyes, slender body, tall, solemn but does know how to smile, proper

Kyu - Naruto and Hinata - Hinata's hair, Naruto's eyes: short dark hair with blue highlights, a blend of Hinata and Naruto face features, sky blue eyes, slender body but a bit broader shoudler then Jiyuu, tall, mischevious, happy-go-lucky

Tsubasa (if you were wondering), four years younger, - Neji and Hinata - Hinata's hair and Neji's eyes: long black hair, white eyes, average hieght not too tall, slender, delicate featured


End file.
